


how to cope with being in love with your best friend for dummies

by radept



Series: Team Spiritwolf [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bi-Confusion, Bi-Curiosity, Brotherly Bonding, Feel-good, Gay Panic, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Texting, i love these boys ok, my dumbass sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radept/pseuds/radept
Summary: Maybe Finn and Sean have run off to Mexico, but that doesn't stop Daniel from looking up to Finn.And going to him when he realizes he may or may not be seriously in love with his best friend.(Completely texting fic, just humor and fluff, sorta.)
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Finn (Life is Strange), Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Team Spiritwolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579150
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	how to cope with being in love with your best friend for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> this is post parting ways ending but i haven't actually _seen_ that so idk everything. are finn and sean supposed to be lying low. would they be on instagram and shit
> 
> this was mostly just for fun lmao
> 
> anyway finn is nonbinary and daniel is confused, please enjoy

**doubleddiaz**

> FINN
> 
> brO
> 
> answer me, it’s important

**fr33pizza420**

> yoo what’s good little man

**doubleddiaz**

> FINALLY
> 
> I HAVE TO ASK U THINGS

**fr33pizza420**

> cool whats up?

**doubleddiaz**

> so like u and sean flirted a lot before u were dating right?

**fr33pizza420**

> idk if it was mutual flirting, but _i_ definitely flirted, yeah
> 
> hold on i'll ask sean
> 
> sean says he flirted back but i’m not 100% convinced
> 
> i think he was still having a bisexual crisis

**doubleddiaz**

> cool so did u flirt bc u like each other or bc u were friends?
> 
> like was it friend flirting or

**fr33pizza420**

> isn’t the point of flirting that you like someone?

**doubleddiaz**

> listen i’m asking you that
> 
> i’m just a young child i don’t know how this works

**fr33pizza420**

> i would say it’s bc i liked him, yeah
> 
> it was still friendly tho, it wasn’t uncomfortable flirting or anything
> 
> at least i don’t tHINK it was

**doubleddiaz**

> so if people flirt that usually means they like each other?
> 
> but like don’t friends ever just flirt? like? as friends?

**fr33pizza420**

> danny that is the straightest shit i’ve ever heard in my life
> 
> i mean i don’t think so man but i’m not as down with the times as i used to be
> 
> who knows
> 
> it that what u kids do these days? flirt for fun?

**doubleddiaz**

> i think i’m in love with my best friend

**fr33pizza420**

> oh shit lmao
> 
> that chris kid?

**doubleddiaz**

> i
> 
> i have other friends you know
> 
> like
> 
> just for the record

**fr33pizza420**

> is it chris

**doubleddiaz**

> yeah

**fr33pizza420**

> i knew it
> 
> bout time man

**doubleddiaz**

> finn i am having a crisis
> 
> what the fuck do i DO
> 
> i keep thinking about shit like his smile and touching his hand what the fuckc

**fr33pizza420**

> bro that’s gay

**doubleddiaz**

> I KNOW THATS THE PROBLEM

**fr33pizza420**

> is that the part ur struggling with? the not being straight part?
> 
> sean may be able to help u with that part

**doubleddiaz**

> not rlly, i don’t mind lmao
> 
> i dont think it makes much of a difference
> 
> im just shocked, like damn, who knew

**fr33pizza420**

> is that sarcastic bc like i coulda guessed buddy

**doubleddiaz**

> my _main_ problem is just that fuccking he he’s so awesomeee
> 
> i don’t even feel like remotely in his league

**fr33pizza420**

> danny he’s mad into u don’t even kid urself
> 
> you guys are like the most OBVIOUS ever
> 
> hes mad in love bro

**doubleddiaz**

> you don’t know that

**fr33pizza420**

> i know
> 
> i don’t need to be there to see it
> 
> have u seen ur instagram page? wow dude

**doubleddiaz**

> I DO HAVE OTHER FRIENDS

**fr33pizza420**

> bro don’t you have photos of u kissing his cheek and shit?
> 
> i kinda thought u were already dating

**doubleddiaz**

> KSADFH;ASDF
> 
> NO THATS THE FLIRTING

**fr33pizza420**

> oh my god, dan that’s nOT FLIRTING THATS DATING

**doubleddiaz**

> FUCK
> 
> BUT WE’RE NOT DATING

**fr33pizza420**

> i beg to fucking differ buddy

**doubleddiaz**

> FINNEGAN THIS IS SERIOUS

**fr33pizza420**

> bro did u just use my full name? dude
> 
> u need to chill tf out kid, it’s not the end of the world

**doubleddiaz**

> you sound like a dad trying to connect with his kid

**fr33pizza420**

> i’ve actually never been more offended by something you’ve said in my life daniel
> 
> not cool man

**doubleddiaz**

> i’m sorry finn
> 
> i love u man
> 
> i’m just freaking out

**fr33pizza420**

> ur good dude
> 
> listen i’m very flattered that you come to me for advice and shit but i gotta be honest
> 
> im not the person to ask about this stuff, i have no clue what the hell i’m doing
> 
> i was just winging it with sean
> 
> im still winging it with sean
> 
> i just got lucky

**doubleddiaz**

> THATS NOT HELPFUL
> 
> SHIT

**fr33pizza420**

> just be yourself

**doubleddiaz**

> THATS HORRIBLE ADVICE, IM HAVING AN IDENTITY CRISIS

**fr33pizza420**

> jesus dude you cool?

**doubleddiaz**

> i don’t know anymore
> 
> i don’t know who i am finn
> 
> things are scary

**fr33pizza420**

> man
> 
> you got a lot of emotions for a little guy

**doubleddiaz**

> i’m a big boy
> 
> i’m a big something
> 
> i dunno what i am but i’m big
> 
> ok
> 
> ok i’m ok
> 
> so am i supposed to like ask him out?

**fr33pizza420**

> if u think u should, go for it

**doubleddiaz**

> IDK IF I SHOULD THATS WHY IM ASKING U

**fr33pizza420**

> well how would i know man i’m in mexico
> 
> livin la vida loca bro
> 
> i dunno what’s happening with you two
> 
> ur a charming kid, man, just play it by ear and see what happens

**doubleddiaz**

> i want to kiss him

**fr33pizza420**

> come on man gimme something here
> 
> im tryin to help u

**doubleddiaz**

> i kno
> 
> when did u kiss sean the first time

**fr33pizza420**

> mmmm after he agreed to that whole heist thing

**doubleddiaz**

> WHAT
> 
> THAT BITCH
> 
> HE WAS JUST USING ME TO GET DICK THE WHOLE TIME

**fr33pizza420**

> i told him and he didn’t deny it
> 
> hold on i’m filling him in he wants to know what we’re talking abt

**doubleddiaz**

> of course he does

**fr33pizza420**

> AHAHAH HE WAS QUIET FOR A MINUTE AND THEN HES LIKE “listen, i’m not saying i agreed just for that, but it definitely had something to do with wanting to hook up”

**doubleddiaz**

> FUCK YOU SEAN, YOU COULD HAVE SUCKED HIS DICK ANY TIME

**fr33pizza420**

> hey ur not wrong
> 
> maybe sean is just a little dramatic
> 
> he just went all out

**doubleddiaz**

> hey uh this is off topic but
> 
> do u prefer “they” to “he”? i’m still learning about all the nb stuff

**fr33pizza420**

> hah, dude, ur good, i’m fine with either man

**doubleddiaz**

> cool!! also
> 
> uhh can i call u my brother or do u not like that bc gender

**fr33pizza420**

> u can call me whatever u want buddy

**doubleddiaz**

> _finnegan_

**fr33pizza420**

> DO u call me ur brother?

**doubleddiaz**

> i mean, yeah, sometimes
> 
> u might as well be by this point, idk why u haven’t gotten married yet

**fr33pizza420**

> you literally kiss ur best friend and say it’s not dating, u cant say shit
> 
> but also you have a point, it’s sean’s fault he’s just lazy
> 
> i made first move now it’s his turn

**doubleddiaz**

> ask him if he’s too much of a pussy to propose

**fr33pizza420**

> aight
> 
> ANWNWKD
> 
> HE SAID “GUESS YOU’LL FIND OUT” AND WINKED
> 
> WHAT DOES HE MEAN
> 
> AHAH FUCK

**doubleddiaz**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA
> 
> U WON’T SEAN
> 
> NO BALLS

**fr33pizza420**

> he _is_ a little lacking in the eye department but
> 
> other than that ;0

**doubleddiaz**

> SAHAH FINN
> 
> DID U SAY THAT TO HIM

**fr33pizza420**

> sure did
> 
> i could see the hurt in his singular eye
> 
> he’s probably canceling his proposal as we speak

**doubleddiaz**

> oh yeah also on the topic of nb stuff uh
> 
> how did u know??

**fr33pizza420**

> idk, same way i found out i wasn’t straight, kinda?
> 
> just experimented until stuff felt right i guess
> 
> i think stuff like that just sorta hits u even if u try to deny it, u know
> 
> u usually just figure it out

**doubleddiaz**

> ok

**fr33pizza420**

> why u askin??

**doubleddiaz**

> no reason
> 
> oh fuck i have to get ready i’m seeing a movie with chris soon
> 
> as bros
> 
> (i think)

**fr33pizza420**

> just don’t suck his dick in the theater, i promise it’s not worth it
> 
> they WILL ban u

**doubleddiaz**

> i rlly hate u

**fr33pizza420**

> <33

**doubleddiaz**

> ttyl finn

**fr33pizza420**

> c ya


End file.
